Life, Love, and Lily
by InsanityHerselfLifeReflection
Summary: L/J love/hate You can find my previous version under the same title (cant acsess old account tho =(). They've been enemies for 3 years. But when Lily falls in love, what will they do? Lily's POV. Learn all about Life, Love, and Lily.
1. Default Chapter

A/N This is an old story of mine, you can find the old version by looking up the same title. I wrote it when my pen name was Snow Lepoard, and stopped last year. I never have finished a story. Work just piles up. But, I think I owe it to the story to finish it! And besides, this one was one people liked, so enjoy it you all. *cries* Oh, I used to be so devoted . . .

Disclaimer: Ugh, I used to never put these on until I realized someday I was gonna get sued! Lol, ok listen up loud and clear. It does not belong to me. I promise, it belongs to J K Rowling.

P.S. Buy the fifth Harry Potter book! 

Life, Love, and Lily

Prologue

Hi. My name is Lily Evans. I'm 14 years old, and I think I'm going insane.

You see, 3 years ago, I discovered something amazing. It turned my whole life around. I still find it hard to believe, yet it's true. I'm a witch. Yeah, you heard me, I'm a witch, so stop gaping at me and opening and closing your mouth. You look like a fish.

On the train to Hogwarts, the place I'm going to as a witch in training, I met 4 boys. Remus Lupin, he's sweet and friendly, Sirius Black, he's funny and completely opposite of his name, but he's nice, Peter Pettigrew, shy, and kind and then this slimy little _thing _called James Potter. He's stupid, a jerk, a slime ball, a git, a not-so-nice-word, egotistical . . . I could go on forever. Basically, he's my worst enemy. Understood? 

I've had this grudge since then, because he turned my hair black and white. My precious blood red hair, mind you. And he made fun of my eyes. I love my eyes, yet he made fun of them, the jerk. So, we've been exchanging pranks and glares since.

Here begins my story. Where I think I really start to live. So be good and listen?

Oh, and to answer your question, Why does she think she's going insane?, it's because today I stopped and looked in a mirror. And you know what I thought? I thought the worst eleven words in history. _Maybe I should dye my hair blonde and wear blue contacts._ A simple thing to you people, but a horror unimaginable to me. Because James Potter loves blondes with blue eyes. He has girls falling at his feet. Well, I have guys falling at my feet, but that's irrelevant. I've always been the only one besides his sisters and women above the age of 18 to not fall for him. But today as I thought that statement, I saw an image of him in my head. And damn is he cute. I don't think I'm going insane. I _am _going insane. Because today I fell in love with James Potter. I am _so not _happy right now, so if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with a psychiatrist. 

A/N Ugh, I remember why I stopped writing it. Everything got so hard! I won't bore you with the details of my life, so we will leave it at that. I can't believe I got 60 reviews! Holy . .. lol. I often switch accounts, so I ought to let you all know next time. Anyways, at the time I changed, I didn't know you could change your pen name and still use the same account! I thought it was like e-mail. =( Only one name per account lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Now, Ta, I have to finish resurrecting my story!

Sincerely.

Insanity Herself (I relate to Lils, I lost mine over Christmas!)


	2. 

Life, Love, and Lily

Chapter 1: Facing the Music

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the song. The rest is all J.K's.

You know, it's funny how true the quote : Expect the unexpected is. So I guess I should've seen this coming. Well, tomorrow is September 1. It's 9:30 PM. Thirteen hours and 30 minutes until I meet HIM. Ugh, I need to write something. I'm excited and afraid. I hate being nervous. And I hate that James Potter is causing all this trouble. 

**__**

I Fell In Love With You

People are such frauds,

with so many things to hide,

and they put on their masks,

keepin' things bottled up inside.

They try so hard to think,

that there's nothin' wrong.

But the truth will come out,

sometime, in not so long.

Chorus

I thought everything was fine,

That my life was nice and true,

But then I was livin' a lie,

when I realized I loved you.

It hit me like cold water,

'cause your my long-had enemy,

but it was a surprise in a package,

wrapped and sent to me.

I saw you in my head,

I tried to say they were lies,

But my heart kept sayin' it was meant to be ,

from the moment I looked in your eyes . . .

(Chorus)

Now I'm down in deep,

Drowned in realization,

you were the one for me,

a magnificent creation.

(Chorus)

I really didn't want to,

I tried to say it wasn't true,

but my heart couldn't help it,

I fell, in love, with you___________

That. Was. Uncharacteristically. Corny. It's hard to believe I wrote it. It's 9:45. I need sleep. Good night.

* * * 

Ugh, Petunia is a loud screamer. All I did was fill her room with dungbombs. Perfectly harmless. Yet she chooses to wake me up at 4:30 AM . I didn't know she woke up that early. Although it might be the putrid smell. I yawned. Oh, look there she is now. Ha ha. She's covered in them! Man, I wish I had a camera. Wait, I do. 

"Good morning Petty. Why up so early?" I grinned sweetly. She was about to snarl something back when I grabbed the camera.

"You wouldn't." She hissed. I grinned.

"Or would I." Immediately I pressed the button. It's the end of her world as we know it! 

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked. I cackled and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I looked furiously through my closet. What to wear . . . Perfect! My blue flares, my white Tee with the blue sleeves that says BOYS in newspaper letters, and my 3 inch platforms with the wood heels and the denim twist! I let my curly blood red hair fall to my shoulders. I carefully applied my makeup. Hey, if your gonna look good, you should do it right! 

"Lily! It's time to go!" My mother called up the stairs. It was a 3 hour drive because we lived out in the country. I took a deep breath. It was time to face the music.

* * *

I carefully stepped through the barrier. The red steam engine roared.

"Hey Lils!" I turned in the direction of the voice and grinned.

"Molly! Where's Bella?" Molly grinned slyly.

"Exploring closets with Sirius." I laughed.

"Well then! We shan't interrupt their 'expedition'! Let's go play a joke on the other three!" Really, I just wanted to see James.

I shifted uncomfortably as we walked into their compartment. James didn't give me a glance. He was concentrating on the chessboard. Remus grinned. 

"Checkmate." He said with amusement at James crestfallen face. I laughed.

"You may attract girls, Potter, but you can't win a game of chess!" At this everyone laughed, including him. I was pleased.

"Well, Evans, I challenge you to a game of chess!" He said in mock-anger. I raised my eyebrows, my green eyes twinkling.

"Your on."

A/N Hey! How was it? Good, bad? I was really sarcastic back then. My life is boring nowadays, what with my brother gone to college . . . hm . .. anyone have ideas as how to get him to not go back when he comes and visits this summer? =)

Sincerely,

Insanity Herself

__


End file.
